Dangerman
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Dr. Minyak and King Crab join forces. They kidnap Billy Thunderman. Captain Man and Kid Danger along with Phoebe and Max have to save him.


**The Thundermans Cast**

**Kira Kosarian as Phoebe Thunderman**

**Jack Griffo as Max Thunderman**

**Addison Riecke as Nora Thunderman**

**Diego Velazquez as Billy Thunderman**

**Rosa Blasi as Barb Thunderman**

**Chris Tallman as Hank Thunderman**

**Maya Le Clark as Chloe Thunderman**

**Dana Snyder as Dr. Colosso**

**Minor**

**Paul F. Tompkins as King Crab**

**Henry Danger Cast**

**Jace Norman as Henry Hart/Kid Danger**

**Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester/Captain Man**

**Riele Downs as Charlotte Page**

**Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop**

**Ella Anderson as Piper Hart**

**Michael D. Cohhen as Schwoz Schwartz**

**Recurring**

**Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak**

**Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Phoebe are you sure we should go back to Swellview?" Max said.

"Yes Max. Captain Man and Kid Danger invited us so we should attend." Phoebe said.

"Kid Danger kind of looks like Flunky." Max said.

"I know right. I wonder if Kid Danger still has a crush on me." Phoebe said.

"Isn't he 18?" Max said.

"I think so." Phoebe said.

"Well we're 20." Max said.

"I know." Phoebe said.

"Well let's head out." Max said.

"Yeah let's go." Dr. Colosso said.

"Colosso you're not coming with us to Swellview." Max said.

"Why not?" Dr. Colosso said.

"Superheros only." Phoebe said.

"Tough luck." Max said as he uses his telekinesis to send Colosso to his lair.

(Scene cuts to Swellview)

"Are Phoebe and Max here yet?" Henry said.

"Do you see them?" Ray said.

"No." Henry said.

"Then no." Ray said.

"So you teamed up with ThunderMan's daughter back in 2016?" Piper said.

"Yes they did." Charlotte said.

"That's cool." Jasper said.

"Henry fell in love with Phoebe." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte." Henry said.

"How old is Phoebe? Well Thunder Girl?" Piper said.

"Right now she and Max are 20." Charlotte said.

"Henry she's too old for you." Piper said.

"I don't have a crush on her anymore." Henry said.

"Whatever. I'm heading out to Los Angeles to see my boyfriend." Piper said.

(Phoebe and Max come down the tubes)

"Hey." Phoebe said.

"We're here." Max said.

Chapter 2

"Hey Phoebe. Max." Henry said.

"Welcome back." Ray said.

"I remember Phoebe and Schowz, but who's that guy?" Phoebe said.

"This is Jasper." Henry said.

"Sup." Jasper said.

"Jasper it looks like there's a customer at Junk N' Stuff so you should head up there." Ray said.

"Whatever." Jasper said.

"Are you sassing me boy?" Ray said.

"No." Jasper said.

"Kid Danger you still don't have a crush on me do you?" Phoebe said.

"No." Henry said.

(Alarm goes off)

"Alarm. Schwoz, Charlotte go hide." Ray said.

"Kay Kay." Schwoz said.

"Okay." Charlotte said.

(Henry and Ray transform into their super suits)

"Shouldn't you two put your suits on?" Ray said.

"We have them on underneath." Max said.

"Captain Man and Kid Danger." Dr. Minyak said.

"What do you want Minyak?" Henry said.

"Oh perfect. Thunder Girl and Thunder Boy are there." Dr. Minyak said.

"Excellent." King Crab said.

"King Crab?" Phoebe said.

"You teamed up with Minyak?" Max said.

"Yep and we kidnapped your little brother." Dr. Minyak said.

"Max Phoebe help." Billy said.

"Billy?!" Phoebe and Max said.

"You kidnapped our brother?" Max said.

"That's right. Good luck finding us." King Crab said.

"This is bad." Phoebe said.

"How are we going to find them?" Henry said.

"Easy. I put a tracking device on Billy." Max said.

"Where is he?" Ray said.

"They're in Metroburg." Max said.

"Let's go. Charlotte, Schwoz look after the place while we're gone." Ray said.

"Okay." Schwoz said.

"Good luck." Charlotte said.

"Thanks. Up the tube." Henry said.

Chapter 3

"Let me go." Billy said.

"No." Dr. Minyak said.

"I don't even know who you are." Billy said.

"I'm Dr. Minyak." Dr. Minyak said.

"I'm King Crab." King Crab said.

"I know who you are. Why did you two kidnapped me?" Billy said.

"We kidnapped you because we hate your older brother and sister." King Crab said.

"We have a grunch for them." Dr. Minyak said.

"You can't keep me trapped forever." Billy said.

"Oh you want to bet boy." Dr. Minyak said.

"How am I suppose to go to the bathroom?" Billy said.

"There's a sink behind you." King Crab said.

"Oh geez." Billy said.

(Scene cuts Henry, Ray, Phoebe, and Max)

"Oh man I hope Billy's okay." Max said.

"Me too. He's not tough enough to fight King Crab and Dr. Minyak." Phoebe said.

"I know." Max said.

"Where's your other family members at?" Ray said.

"They're out for a date. Our younger sister Nora is watching our youngest sister Chloe." Phoebe said.

"Why?" Ray said.

"It was their date night and we told them we were coming here." Phoebe said.

"We didn't know Billy was going to get kidnapped by Dr. Minyak and King Crab." Max said.

"It's okay." Ray said.

"How long until we get to your brother's location?" Henry said.

"Oh we're not that far. We're only 3 miles away." Phoebe said.

"Good." Henry said.

"Hang on Billy. We're coming to save you, buddy." Max said.

Chapter 4

"Let me the fuck out." Billy said.

"Never." King Crab said.

"Well guess what. Once Phoebe and Max find out I'm missing, they're going to come looking for me." Billy said.

"They don't know where we are." Dr. Minyak said.

"We're in Metroburg. I'm pretty sure they're going to find me." Billy said.

"Whatever." Dr. Minyak said.

(Scene cuts to Hiddenville)

"Hello?" Nora said.

"Nora it's Phoebe. Billy's been kidnapped by King Crab and that Dr. Minyak guy I told you guys about. Don't worry, Max and I are on our way to save him." Phoebe said.

"Billy got kidnapped? Why?" Nora said.

"I guess since King Crab hates us and I think Billy is Max's favorite." Phoebe said.

"We're almost to his location." Max said.

"Tracking device?" Chloe said.

"Yep." Max said.

"Kick their butts." Nora said.

"They kidnapped one of my favorite siblings. I'm going to do way more than kick their butts." Max said.

"We'll see you soon. Bye." Phoebe said.

"Bye." Nora said.

(Scene cuts back to Metroburg)

"What are you going to do to me?" Billy said.

"We're going to shave your hair off." Dr. Minyak said.

"What are you going to do with my hair?" Billy said.

"We're going to make it into a wig for people who have no hair." King Crab said.

"You leave my hair alone." Billy said.

"No." Dr. Minyak said.

"Get the hair gel." King Crab said.

"Nurse Cohort." Dr. Minyak said.

"What?" Nurse Cohort said.

"Get the hair gel." Dr. Minyak said.

"Here." Nurse Cohort said.

Chapter 5

(Max, Phoebe, Henry, and Ray arrive)

"Hello Minyak." Ray said.

"Well well Captain Man and Kid Danger. I had a feeling you show up." Dr. Minyak said.

"Oh Thunder Girl and Thunder Boy are here too." King Crab said.

"Where's Billy?" Max said.

"I'm down in this 20 deep well." Billy said.

"You threw my little brother in a well? Oh you are so dead." Max said.

(King Crab tries to pinch Max but Max freezes him)

"Damn it. I forgot they have powers." Dr. Minyak said.

(Hank, Barb, Nora, and Chloe arrive)

"Leave my kids alone." Hank said.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Phoebe said.

"Nora told me what happened." Hank said.

"Sorry." Nora said as Dr. Minyak tries to attack Max.

"Look out." Ray said.

(Henry zaps Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort)

"Captain Man?" Hank said.

"Thunder Man?" Ray said.

"You two know each other?" Barb said.

"Yes." Ray said.

(Max frees Billy from the well)

"Are you okay, buddy?" Max said.

"Yeah." Billy said.

(Max gives Billy a hug)

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Hank said.

"They tried to shave my hair." Billy said.

"Well now they're unconscious." Max said.

Chapter 6

"Thank you so much for saving our son." Barb said.

"No problem Electress." Ray said.

"Billy did they seriously tried to shave you?" Nora said.

"Yes Nora." Billy said.

"I'll teach you for trying to shave my brother." Nora said as she zaps King Crab, Dr. Minyak, and Nurse Cohort.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me. I'll be back. Just you wait." King Crab said.

(The cops arrest King Crab, Dr. Minyak, and Nurse Cohort)

"Kid Danger should we go?" Ray said.

"Yes." Henry said.

"Bye. Thanks again for saving our son." Hank said.

"No problem. Bye." Ray said.

"Bye." Henry said.

"Adios." Chloe said.

"Goodbye." Nora said.

"Bye." Barb said.

"Later." Max said.

"Goodbye." Phoebe said.

"Bye. Thanks for saving me." Billy said.

"Anytime kid." Henry said.

"It's what heroes do." Ray said.

"So how long have you known Captain Man dad?" Billy said.

"I can't remember Billy. A long time." Hank said.

"Let's get out of here. Chloe teleport us back to Hiddenville." Phoebe said.

(Chloe teleports them home)

Chapter 7

"How'd it go?" Charlotte said.

"Good. We defeated Minyak again." Henry said.

"Will he ever learn?" Piper said.

"How do you know about it. I thought you were in LA?" Ray said.

"He had to work. When I came back Charlotte told me where you guys were." Piper said.

"Then they told me." Jasper said.

"You teamed up with Thunder Girl again?" Piper said.

"Yeah we had to save their younger brother Billy." Henry said.

"Are they in jail at Metroburg now?" Schwoz said.

"Yeah but he'll probably find away out. Like always." Ray said.

"Henry mom and dad need us home." Piper said.

"Okay." Henry said.

"Why do your parents need you home?" Ray said.

"It's time for dinner." Piper said.

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." Henry said.

"Jasper we should go too. It's getting late." Charlotte said.

"Have a nice evening. Bye." Ray said.

"Bye." Charlotte said.

"See ya." Jasper said.

"Goodbye." Henry said.

"Later." Piper said.

"Buh bye." Schwoz said.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Ray said.

"I know what happened. We watched you on the cameras." Schwoz said.

"Oh." Ray said.

"Yeah. You guys did good." Schwoz said.

"Thank you." Ray said.

"You're welcome." Schwoz said.

Chapter 8

(Back at Hiddenville)

"Billy how did King Crab find you?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know. I was out for a walk and they found me and knocked me out." Billy said.

"Well we're glad you're okay. If they hurt you, so help me I would go to Metroburg jail and kill them." Max said.

"They didn't Max." Billy said.

"They were going to shave you." Nora said.

"I can't imagine my life being bald." Billy said.

"It'll be awful." Barb said.

"We'll have to buy a wig that looks like your hair." Phoebe said.

"Being bald won't be bad." Dr. Colosso said.

"Colosso you're a bunny. You have hair everywhere." Max said.

"Yeah." Nora said.

"I know. I just wanted to mess with the kid." Dr. Colosso said.

"Don't listen to him." Phoebe said.

"Okay." Billy said.

"Did they put hair gel in your hair?" Chloe said.

"Yes." Billy said.

"It looks nice." Max said.

"Really?" Billy said.

"Yeah." Phoebe said.

"Could I buy some hail gel." Billy said.

"We'll think about it." Hank said.

"Okay." Billy said.

"I'm so glad you're okay Billy. I was scared when they kidnapped my favorite brother." Max said.

"I'm your only brother." Billy said.

"Which is why you're my favorite." Max said.

"Okay it's starting to get late." Hank said.

"Yeah you kids should get to bed." Barb said.

"Okay." Phoebe said.

"Goodnight." Hank said.

"Night." Barb said.

"Goodnight." Phoebe said.

"Goodnight." Max said.

"Goodnight." Billy said.

"Night." Nora said.

"Buenas noches." Chloe said.


End file.
